


Guitar Cuddles

by Quickspinner



Series: Sprint Fic Challenge [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Fluff, LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge, Marinette doesn't mind, the guitar is ever-present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickspinner/pseuds/Quickspinner
Summary: No big deal, just cuddling on the couch, with hisgirlfriend. Luka's not sure he's going to get used to that any time soon, but he's certainly willing to try.Pure fluff.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Sprint Fic Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904854
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Guitar Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this challenge was [artwork from Bloody_no_kissu](https://bloody-writes.tumblr.com/post/630525146642382849/more-lukanette-before-soemone-said) and it was adorable.

Luka looked up and smiled as Marinette sat next to him, setting her mug of tea on the table by his knees. “Hey,” he said, and felt his heart melt a little at the look she turned up to him. He’d been giving her looks like that for ages now, but seeing them aimed back at him was still new. 

“Make room,” she said, nudging the neck of his guitar, and he shifted it slightly so there was room for her to scoot closer behind it. 

“Does it bother you?” he asked, and bit his lip when she looked up at him again, this time confused. “The guitar,” he said, already shifting to move it out of his lap. “I know it feels like I always have it, but if it bugs you, I can—”

“Luka,” Marinette said, quickly putting a hand on his forearm to stop him. “It’s okay. I don’t mind it.”

“You’re sure?” Luka asked, tilting her chin up slightly so he could look in her face.

“I’m sure,” she promised. “I’ll tell you if it ever does. I know you feel more comfortable with it even when you’re not playing, so it’s fine. We’ll work around it.” Her cute little nose wrinkled slightly and she poked his side mischievously. “The electric doesn’t take up as much room.”

Luka grinned. “Yeah, but then there’s the cords and the amp controls, and the pedal if I need it—”

“Okay, okay,” Marinette giggled, and his heart fluttered a little at the happy, lighthearted sound. He did that. He made her happy.

And she made him…

Stupid. And stupidly happy. Luka sighed slightly and leaned forward to kiss her temple. “Okay. Just, if you ever feel like I’m neglecting you, promise you’ll say so.” 

“I will,” Marinette agreed. “As long as I have room to do this.” 

Luka looked at her, mouth forming a question, but Marinette’s lips smothered it, her hands on his cheeks as she kissed him soundly. He closed his eyes and leaned into it automatically, mouth moving along with hers as his hand found the back of her head. Her lips were soft and plump and not yet familiar, her kiss warm and electric, and her confidence thrilled him nearly as much as the feel of her mouth against his. He mourned the loss of it when she pulled away, though he was panting for air. 

She gave him a satisfied look and he knew he was blushing and dazed and grinning like an idiot. He leaned his head against hers, hands going automatically back to his strings as she gave him a saucy wink and looped her arms around his elbow.

For a long moment he just strummed, the motion of his fingers an outlet for the sudden energy and excitement coursing through him, and Marinette’s warmth pressed close to his side an anchor he very much needed in that moment, lest he simply float away. A thousand things he wanted to say crowded his throat and he couldn’t get a single one of them out, but he could play; a soaring, hopeful melody that didn’t quite dare to linger in the heights too long, but that came back to earth gently, like a drifting feather, and not the cold crash of a stone shattering on the unforgiving ground. 

Marinette’s chin on his shoulder shifted slightly, and she made a thoughtful noise. Luka let the song decrescendo until it was only a soft background sound so that she could speak. 

She ran a delicate finger along the neck of the guitar. “This isn’t—is it the same one you had before? It looks different.”

Luka winced slightly. “I refinished it,” he admitted. “I just...I don’t know, after everything, it felt...it felt weird, to have that logo on it. I don’t know,” he frowned down at himself and the plain black sweatshirt he wore over an equally plain pink shirt. “I can’t explain it.” 

“It’s okay,” Marinette said, brushing her fingers across the front of his shirt where the logo would have been on his old one. Her touch made him shiver, and she smirked a little, caressing him again before resting her hand on his leg behind the guitar. “I noticed you’d stopped wearing it.” 

“Yeah,” Luka sighed, trying not to be too distracted by the press of her hand on his thigh. “Just…a lot of feelings there I’m not ready to unpack yet, you know? I just...I just need to not think about it for a while. Let the subconscious or whatever have some time to process, I guess.” 

Marinette nodded. “That makes sense.” 

The tune he was playing turned thoughtful and a little melancholy. “I always knew Mom had been a performer way back when, but...I don’t know, it just never occurred to me to look into it much. She always makes light of it, and I thought it was just that she hadn’t ever done anything major before she decided it wasn’t what she was interested in, but now—well, now it seems like she didn’t want to talk about it because it was painful, and...I don’t know, I feel guilty somehow. Like I should have asked more questions? At least asked to hear her music. She played me stuff she wrote back then, sometimes, but it must have been stuff they didn’t publish. Or else it just sounds really different without Jagged.” He pondered a moment, and Marinette’s hand began to rub gently, soothingly, as she waited for him to work out what he wanted to say.

“I love my mom,” he finally said, simply. “I love her a lot, and I know she and Jagged made up or whatever, and—we haven’t talked about it, but I kind of have a feeling they were more than partners, and if they  _ were  _ then he might be—and I should be excited about that, right? But...he did a really shitty thing and I honestly kind of want to punch him in the face for it still. Is that messed up?”

“No,” Marinette giggled, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “It’s very you.” 

“I’m not sure that makes me feel better,” Luka chuckled, slipping his arm around her waist. “I’m not usually into punching people.”

“You wanted to punch Bob Roth,” Marinette pointed out. 

“Yeah, well that was…” Luka pulled his arm back and raked his fingers through his hair as he looked away, but Marinette was tugging at his sleeve to turn him back almost immediately.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring that up. I just meant, it’s like you to want to protect—or avenge, I guess—the people you love. But you didn’t punch anybody. Not Bob Roth and not Jagged.” 

Luka gave a neutral grunt. 

Marinette slipped her hand around his cheek and turned his face towards her. “Luka. I love the way you love your family. I know you’d do anything for them. Stop trying to make it a bad thing. You know how to hold back when you need to.” 

“I’d do anything for you,” he said in a low voice, resting his forehead against hers. 

“Me too,” she murmured, shifting to slip her arms around his neck. “And if you want to talk to Jagged one on one, I’ll make some calls. But if you need to punch him, aim somewhere soft so you don’t break your fingers.” 

“It’d give you a break from the guitar a little bit at least,” Luka laughed, and Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Liar. You’d still be holding it even if you couldn’t play it. Every bone in your body could be broken and you’d have it tucked up beside you in traction.” She grinned as Luka threw his head back and howled with laughter. 

“Fair,” he gasped, when he could finally speak again. “That’s fair.” He set the guitar down on the floor and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. “I love you,” he breathed, peppering kisses all over her face and neck while she giggled, and though he wasn’t sure she heard him, and was also pretty sure it was too soon, he felt better for saying it. 

Marinette squirmed until she could turn her face up and catch his lips with hers, effectively stopping his onslaught. She sank into his embrace as they shifted giggling smooches into a soft, slow rhythm, sweet and satisfying. 

“You know something,” Luka began, before falling back into the kiss and almost forgetting what he’d been intending to say.

“What?” Marinette asked against his lips, and he tried to find his thoughts again. 

“It’s just…” he pulled back a little, so he could look in her face. “I’m finding I’m way more excited about having a girlfriend than maybe having a dad. Is that weird?” 

“I wouldn’t know,” Marinette giggled, “but—” she sobered a little, rubbing her nose lightly against his. “If it’s how you feel, then it’s okay. Right?” 

Luka swallowed. “Right.” For a moment they just breathed there, foreheads pressed together, and then Marinette tilted her head slightly in invitation, and Luka decided it was time to be done thinking about Jagged for a while.


End file.
